Spiers et al., WO 9119424 describe alginate fat substitutes and a method for making them using a mixer and homogenizer. The substitutes are described as having a range of particle sizes between about 15 and 300 gm, and a mean particle size of about 96 .mu.m.
Swientek, FOOD PROCESSING June 1990, pages 152-153, describes the use of a microfluidizer on finished products to provide stable emulsions, extended shelf life, and improved mouthfeel, of salad dressings, sauces and gravies, UHT milk, syrups, chocolate and malted drinks, flavor oil emulsions, high-butterfat dairy products, creams, yogurts, fillings, and icings.